nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby and Cuboy and the Nitrome Nightmare
This article is about an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this page, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot This game is a mash-up of the Kirby and Nitrome worlds. While eating a birthday cake at his birthday party, Kirby notices a present that he missed. The present is wrapped in very dark wrapping paper. Kirby tears open the present, full of excitement. To his surprise, Nightmare Wizard pops out of the box! Using a magic spell, Nightmare Wizard banishes Kirby to an alternate world. There, Kirby meets three cube-shaped people. Introductions are made, and Cuboy, Cubro, and Phil agree to help Kirby get back home and defeat Nightmare Wizard. Controls The following controls are for the Fuego Handheld system. Player One: Control Pad- movement A- Jump B- (As Kirby) Suck In/Use Ability (As other characters) Use weapon 1- Secondary Attack Player Two: (Player Two only available in Local or Online Mode) Control Pad- movement A- Jump B- (As Kirby) Suck In/Use Ability (As other characters) Use weapon 1- Secondary Attack Worlds WIP Copy Abilities In this game, Kirby has a whole new set of copy abilities available to him as he encounters new enemies in the Nitrome worlds. Dove- Take flight with your magic trench coat and command a flock of doves to dispatch your foes! Hat- Kirby wears a trench coat Bowman- Ooga! The primitive bowman may not have the best accuracy but does possess a wacky array of special arrows in his quiver. Hat- Kirby wears an orange loincloth Ice Cream- Blow walls of ice and freeze foes to immobilize them, and then finish them off with your...squid sword? Hat- Kirby has a swirly scoop of ice cream on his head Bullethead- Boom! Blast! Aerial foes beware, I've got an anti-air gun mounted atop my head and I know how to use it! Hat- Kirby wearing the gun helmet Bumper- Bump! Bash! Stay out of my way, super-charged robotic bumper car coming through! VROOOOOM! Hat- Kirby wearing a red cap Canary- I'ma firin' my laser! BZZT! Cut through rock and foe alike with your special cutting laser and jet pack. Hat- Kirby wearing a yellow hard helmet with a purple alien on top Castle- Armed with all of the defenses of a castle, no enemy can purge this bastion! Triple crossbows and sword cannons are only the beginning of this arsenal! Hat- Kirby wearing a mini-castle on his head with small flags coming from it Miner- Dig, dig, dig 'til the sun goes down! This pick-axe and dusty aura that surrounds you will be enough to keep opponents running for the hills! Hat- Kirby wears a headlamp Spartan- With the selection of weapons you have, you can fight and fight until dawn! Hat- Kirby wears a Spartan helmet Fat Cat- Aw, you've got a little owl friend...use him to blast away and decimate all in your path! Meow! Hat- Kirby has cat ears and an owl on his head Portal- Create portals to teleport around the area and out maneuver your enemies, attacking them from behind when they least expect it! Hat- Kirby has two robotic hands revolving over his head Fly Trap- Snap and swallow enemies from afar using your long stem. Hat- Kirby has a potted Venus fly trap sprouting on his head Ninja- Throw shurikens, swing from ropes, and become invisible! Hat- Kirby has Takeshi's ninja mask on Eskimo- Reel in enemies with your grappling hook and pummel them to a pulp! Nimbly skate around and attack foes. Hat- Kirby wearing a hooded parka Present- Oh, for me? You shouldn't have! Who can tell what is inside? Tear it open to reveal a special gift!* Hat- Kirby has a little bow on his head Gunman- Blazing guns and bursting grenades provide attacks with incredible firepower! Anyone who gets too close will have to deal with your sword too. Hat- Kirby has a buzzcut and headband Superhero- Take flight and bash opponents with your mega-sixed cranium! Kirby has a large purple hat on Viking- Heft that hammer and pound foes into the ground! You can smash through icy walls with this too. Hat- Kirby wearing a Viking helmet Trapper- Use traps to ensnare and slow down opponents for a quick finisher! Hat- Kirby wearing a bear trap on his head Warlock- Poof! Abra Cadaba! Alakazam! You can't stop the magic, so don't even try! Hocus pocus! Hat- Kirby wearing a skull headdress Pirate- Arrr! Ye be tasting my blade, er...where is my sword anyway? Ah well, I guess I'll settle for using these explosives... Hat- Kirby wearing a red spotted bandana Star- Enemies will be putting on their shades when I come near! Beware my solar-powered pounding! Hat- Kirby glows bright with light and is surrounded with sun rays Cannon- Who knows what'll come out of this thing? It's got lots of different ammunitions, including a boxing glove and barrels. Hat- Kirby has a navy blue emo hairdo Fiesta- Don a sombrero and have a party on the spot! Foes can't help but dance along with you. Dance fever! Arriba!* Hat- Kirby wearing a sombrero Virus- Infect the code of opponents and leave them weak and immobile. The perfect time for a snack! Nom nom nom! Hat- Kirby wearing an Oodlegob on his head Rainbow- Use psychedelic powers to conjure up bombs and laser blasts! Hat- Kirby wearing a blue bowler hat Demolition- Please clear the area! Wrecking balls and nitro explosives in use! Hat- Kirby wearing a yellow hard hat Runner- Dash away at great speeds, leaving behind trails of colored light and bashing foes aside! Hat- Kirby wearing a green traffic light on his head Pen- Draw your weapons and fight foes! Literally! Hat- Kirby wearing an inkwell on his head V.I.P.- Make way! Big star coming through! Roll out the red carpets everyone, I'm ready to strut my stuff! Any crazed fan will answer to my bodyguards!* Hat- Kirby wearing sunglasses Arctic- Stand back! I've got a penguin and a bazooka! Don't think I won't use them! I will! Hat- Kirby wearing a grenade belt Astronaut- Space walking in the air and walking on walls and ceilings is fun! It's one small step for Kirby, one slightly bigger step for Kirby-kind! Hat- Kirby wearing an astronaut pack Tank- Rove over any terrain and blast away obstacles with your array of cannons! KABOOM! Hat- Kirby covered in coal and wearing goggles FrankenKirby- Ugh! I've got immense strength and electric attacks, but my face might be enough to scare off enemies. Yeesh! Hat- Kirby with bolts in his neck and stitches on his head Treadmill- Oh, Kirby, why did you eat that one? We don't have time for exercise! You can lose weight later, right now we've gotta jet!* Hat- Kirby wearing a sweatband Thief- Swipe up blocks and enemies and then throw 'em at stuff! Willy nilly foe-launching fun! Hat- Kirby wearing a black mask Professor- With this power, you can become stronger by observing your enemies! Jot down notes about an enemy before dispatching them, and you'll be able to make a clone of them to help you fight! Only one helper at a time though.* Hat- Kirby wearing glasses Mechsuit- Welcome aboard Kirby! I am Rex209! Let's work together to blast these baddies! Hat- Kirby with a glass dome and proton cannon Bucket- This power will pull you out of a jam if you're falling off the screen or have dangerously low health. You get a small health increase once it is used, but you can only use it once!* Hat- Kirby wearing a tree on his head Sword- Swing your sword with all of the gallantry and courage of a knight! Hat- Kirby wearing a red cape Vampire- Enemies that damage you too much will be cursed and defeated immediately...except for bosses...they're too clever :( Hat- Kirby wearing a purple wide-brimmed hat Boomerang- Throw boomerangs to hit enemies from far away. The best part is you get your projectiles back when you're done! Hat- Kirby wearing an Australian outbacker hat Other Characters Cuboy uses his hammer to fight, and as such possesses the Viking ability at all times. Cubro uses his boomerangs to fight, and as such possesses the Boomerang ability at all times. Phil grabs up enemies and items and then throws them to fight, and as such possesses the Thief ability at all times. Enemies WIP